


Fiducia

by Romennim



Category: Star Trek: La Serie Classica, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Trust Issues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciò che ha dovuto fare Jim per risolvere i problemi di fiducia di Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiducia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/685382) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim). 



Jim lo capisce non appena incontra - e conosce un po' - il suo ufficiale medico capo, detto Leonard H. McCoy: il dottore non è una persona che si fida facilmente.  
Non sa cosa gli faccia scattare quell'idea, lo sa e basta, come sa sempre dire parecchio di una persona a prima vista.  
L'approfondirsi del loro rapporto lavorativo e della loro amicizia conferma solo quello che sa già: guadagnare la fiducia di Bones non è e non sarà facile.  
E c'è sempre un bagliore di distanza nei suoi occhi, un 'Lo so che mi deluderai in un modo o nell'altro'.  
Quello sguardo appare sempre di meno più passa il tempo e Jim - e Spock - prova se stesso nella loro amicizia, ma non se ne va mai completamente, rimane lì, in agguato dietro quei bellissimi occhi azzurri.

 

Quando Jim realizza il suo amore per Bones, non può non disperare un po' per la situazione in cui si è cacciato.

_Dio santo, come riuscirà mai a convincere Bones della sincerità dei suoi sentimenti?_

__Il fatto di essere in quella dannata barcacon Spock è un po' confortante, ma non lo aiuta a trovare una soluzione. Sa quelle che Bones pensa siano le sue priorità e non sa come riuscirà a provargli che ha torto.

Nonostante questo - e tutto il resto - iniziano una relazione più intima, fino al giorno in cui riceve una comunicazione dalla Flotta Stellare e lo sguardo è di nuovo lì.  
Quando mostra il contenuto della comunicazione, può quasi vedere Bones chiudersi in se stesso e distanziarsi di nuovo. Come se aspettasse. Come se aspettasse il fatto che la carriera di Jim viene prima e che lui verrà lasciato indietro.  
Jim vuole solo urlare un po', ma si trattiene, e decide per la cosa più logica da fare: discutere il loro futuro con entrambi.

La conversazione è esitante, interrotta troppo volte, e sicuramente dannatamente difficile, ma una cosa Jim vuole che sia chiara: non è più solo, e questa non sarà una decisione solo sua.

Per la prima volta da quando lo conosce, Bones sorride genuinamente, e il sollievo e la sicurezza che Jim vede negli occhi del suo amante rendono la sua vita piena.

 

Ed è con l'aiuto insostituibile - e vitale - di Bones che qualche mese dopo quel momento, Jim convince Spock a rimanere con loro, e a dimenticare Gol e tutta quella repressione delle emozioni.

**Author's Note:**

> Data di prima pubblicazione: 1 Luglio 2010


End file.
